Ghostbusters 5: Released
by rylansato
Summary: It seemed like a normal day but that quickly changes when Egon has a heart attack and accidentally opens the Containment Unit. With Egon in the hospital, the Ghostbusters must go and recapture the ghosts that escaped with Egon's well being on their minds.
1. Not So Normal Day

Ghostbusters: Released

The sun's rays shone across the great city of New York. The beams of light went through the window of Ghostbusters Headquarters and right into the face of Dustin Zofchak. He slightly woke up and pulled the covers over his head. After a few moments of being under his comforter he got really hot and he threw his covers off. He lied there wearing only a pair of windbreaker pants. He shifted over to the side of the bed and attempted to wake up. He reached over and grabbed his cell phone to see what time it was and to his surprise it was a few minutes after nine.

"DAMN IT. I'm late for class." He said.

He leapt out of bed and got dressed. Instead of dressing in his normal street clothes, out of habit he put on his black Ghostbuster jumpsuit. He grabbed his backpack and jumped into his car and drove to class.

Meanwhile, Egon's class had started. Kylie had noticed that Dustin wasn't there yet. She was a bit worried. Dustin was never late to this class.

"Mr. Zofchak has not arrived, yet." Egon said.

"He's such a slacker." Eduardo said.

"Shut it, Eduardo." Kylie said.

"Kylie has a crush. Dustin and Kylie sitting in a tree. K.I.S.S…Ow."

Eduardo was cut off by Kylie throwing a book at him.

"I do not."

"That's what I call having the book thrown at you." Janine said.

Egon waited impatiently for Dustin to come running in through the door but the doors never opened. Egon looked down at his watch then to his class.

"Time to start class. Now the molecular structure of the…."

The doors swung open and Dustin appeared in the doorway. The class turned around to see Dustin walking down the aisle. Kylie smiled. Eduardo noticed Kylie's face.

"No crush, my adoquin." He said quietly.

Dustin down walked to his seat in front of Kylie. Kylie leaned forward and whispered into Dustin's ear.

"Nice uniform."

Dustin looked down forgetting that he was wearing his Ghostbuster uniform.

"Yeah I was still tired when I was getting dressed." He replied.

Egon continued with his lecture.

Later that day after classes had ended; the Ghostbusters had gone to the firehouse. Dustin sat in the recliner with his laptop on his lap. He was typing up another one of his stories. Slimer, Roland and Eduardo were sitting on the couch watching TV. Kylie walked up the stairs with one of her spirit books in hand. She walked over to Dustin.

"What are you writing this time?"

"Just one of my Transformer stories." Dustin replied.

"I see." Kylie said.

She walked over and sat next to Eduardo on the couch and opened her book. Roland stood up.

"I'm thinkin' about going out and getting a pizza. Anybody want to join?"

Slimer nodded his head frantically.

"Yeah I'll come." Eduardo said.

"Dustin? Kylie?"

The two of them shook their heads. Roland, Eduardo and Slimer went downstairs leaving Kylie and Dustin alone. After a few minutes of silence, Kylie broke the peace.

"Have you ever considered getting your stories published?" Kylie asked.

"The thought had crossed my mind but I never thought my stories were ever good enough. I post them online but that's as far as it goes." Dustin said closing his laptop.

He got up out of his chair and sat down next to Kylie and turned on the TV.

"I've read a few of them on Fanfiction and they are really good." Kylie said subtly getting closer to Dustin.

Dustin slightly glanced down and noticed that the space between him and Kylie was getting smaller. He continued to act like he didn't notice. He flipped through channels trying to find something to watch while Kylie continued to get closer.

Meanwhile, Egon was down in the basement running a check on the Containment Unit. He looked around looking for anything wrong. He held a clipboard checking things off the list. So far he didn't find anything. He even looked into the Containment Scope, looking at all the ghosts that were trapped inside. He returned to the front of the Containment Unit still checking things off of his list. He then felt a small pain in his chest.

Upstairs, the distance between Kylie and Dustin was non existent. Kylie's book was closed and Dustin had his arm around her. Their faces were a mere inches apart and closing. But before they knew it, they were kissing.

In the basement, Egon's hand slammed against the Containment Unit. His other hand was gripping his chest. He gripped it in agony. His breathing was short and erratic. He dropped to his knees. His hand was still on the Containment Unit. He attempted to give himself leverage to get up but he dropped to the ground. As he fell his hand caught the lever on the Containment Unit and pulled it down. He was already on the ground before he realized what had happened. The alarm sounded and the building began to shake. He tried to reach for the lever but he couldn't reach it.

The alarm and the building shaking caused Kylie and Dustin to break their kiss. They both jumped off the couch and sprinted to the basement. They opened the door to see Egon on the floor and the hatch to the Containment Unit wide open and ghosts were escaping. The two ran down the stairs to get to Egon. Kylie ran to Egon's side while Dustin closed the Containment Unit. Egon wrenched in pain. Dustin pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"911. What's your emergency?" The operator said.

"This is Ghostbuster Dustin Zofchak. My friend is having a heart attack."

"What's your address, sir?"

"14 N. Moore St. New York. It's Ghostbuster Headquarters. We're in the basement." Dustin said.

"We are dispatching ambulances to your location, sir. They will be there momentarily." The operator said.

Dustin hung up the phone and returned his attention to Egon.

"Let's position him so where he can breath better." Dustin said.

Dustin bent Egon's knees and Kylie moved to where Egon's upper body was leaning against her legs in a half sitting position. Minutes later, the paramedics arrived. They ran down to the three Ghostbusters. They carried a stretcher with them. While two of the paramedics tended to Egon the other one walked up to Dustin and Kylie.

"What is the patient's name?"

"It's Egon Spengler." Kylie said.

"When did he start having symptoms?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't even know anything was wrong until we found him down here on the ground." Dustin replied.

"Was any treatment given to him?"

"No, we just positioned him to breathe better is all."

The paramedic nodded. The other two were carrying Egon up the stairs. The third followed. Dustin and Kylie followed the paramedics outside and watched them put Egon into the ambulance. Roland, Eduardo and Slimer saw this from a distance and sprinted to the firehouse. They ran up to Dustin and Kylie. Kylie had tears in her eyes and Dustin had his arm around her, comforting her.

"What happened?" Eduardo asked.

"Egon had a heart attack." Dustin said. "And to make matters worse, a few ghosts escaped from the Containment Unit."

"What? How?" Roland asked.

"I'm guessing when Egon dropped to the floor he accidentally hit the lever and opened the Containment Unit. I managed to close it before meltdown but I know for a fact that some ghosts escaped but I'm not sure which one. Our main priority right now is to find those ghosts and trap them."

"Shouldn't we go see Egon?" Roland asked.

"No, he'll be fine. We need to go after those ghosts before they hurt somebody. I'll redirect the phone line to my cell phone so if we get any calls we can go after them." Dustin said. "Slimer, I need you to stay at the firehouse and hold down the fort while we are out. If Janine stops by, tell her what happened."

Slimer acknowledged with a salute. The four Ghostbusters ran inside to suit up. Minutes later, the firehouse doors opened and Ecto-1 flew out of its garage with its blue lights on and siren screaming. They were on their way to recapture all the ghosts that escaped.


	2. A Shinigami

A young couple walked through Central Park holding hands. They stopped and gazed into each others eyes. Then without warning, two ghosts leapt out at them. One of them was tall and skinny and the other was short and fat. Their eyes glowed yellow while electricity danced around them. It was the Scoleri Brothers. They flew around the frightened couple continuing to scare them. The couple attempted to run but was cut off by the ghosts of the two executed prisoners. Then suddenly the Scoleri Brothers were captured in the beams of Roland and Eduardo.

"Dustin, the trap." Kylie said.

Dustin lifted his left elbow and used it to unhitch his ghost trap on his proton pack. The trap fell into his hand and he threw it under the two ghosts. He slammed his foot onto the activation pedal and the doors opened, releasing its capturing light. The Scoleri Brothers were captured once again. Dustin lifted up the smoking trap.

"We've been at this all day and I have no idea how close we are to recapturing all those ghosts. I'm not even sure how many escaped." Dustin said.

"I say we take a break and go see Egon." Kylie said.

Roland, Eduardo and Dustin nodded. On their way to the hospital, Kylie was confused.

"There's something I don't understand." She said.

"What's that?" Roland asked.

"Well, Egon is pretty in shape and doesn't have high levels of stress and isn't all that old, so I don't understand how someone such as him could have a heart attack."

The other three Ghostbusters didn't have anything to say.

"Well, we'll find out when we get to the hospital." Dustin said.

Later that day, the four Ghostbusters walked into Egon's hospital room to see the original Ghostbusters in there as well. Dustin was in awe. This was the first time he had met the other Ghostbusters. The others had met them once before but that was before Dustin came aboard. Egon was lying in bed and seemed like nothing was wrong with him.

"Glad you could make it." Egon said.

"Eh, we had some time to spare in between busting ghosts and all. Plus, we were in the neighborhood." Dustin said.

"I like him." Peter said.

"So can you explain what happened?" Kylie asked.

"One minute I'm going through my checklist and the next thing I know my chest was in a horrific pain. It felt as if it was being squeezed and it was going to burst."

Dustin thought for a moment. Seconds later, his cell phone went off. He put it to his ear to hear the sounds of screaming. He immediately pulled the phone away. He then put it back to his ear He then pulled out a notepad from his chest pocket and began to nodded and write something in it.

"We got a call." Dustin said.

He nodded to everyone before heading out the door. Eduardo and Roland followed.

"Call us if you need anything." Kylie said.

"How about a carton of milk and some…ow." Peter was cut off by Janine elbowing him.

The four Ghostbusters got into Ecto-1 and sped off. Kylie noticed that Dustin was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's what Egon said."

"What about it?"

"It was how he described his heart attack. He said that it felt as if it were being squeezed and was about to explode. I feel as if I've heard something like that before but I'm not sure."

Hours later, after running around and finally capturing the Grundel the Ghostbusters returned to the firehouse. Dustin inserted his trap into the containment unit to throw the Scoleri Brothers back into it. Kylie then set up her circular trap into it and sent the Grundel in there as well. Kylie followed Dustin back up stairs and into the lounge where Roland and Eduardo were already sitting.

"So tell us what you think is going on with Egon's heart." Eduardo said.

Dustin pulled Tobin's Spirit Guide from the bookshelf.

"I'm not exactly sure but if memory serves I once heard a story back home in Athens that a Grim Reaper-esque character used to run the streets of Athens and kill random people by sticking its hand into their chest and squeezing their heart until they died."



"But Egon didn't say anything about something grabbing his heart." Roland said.

"That's true but he did say that it felt though as if someone was and the reaper is invisible to the naked eye. That's how it was able to run around without being detected. I never really believed these stories until recently. More like just now when I found this."

He lied the book down on the table showing information on an entity in the form of a Grim Reaper.

"It calls itself a Shinigami. It's a Japanese word which is translated to Death God."

"I saw a movie like this once. A grim reaper was going around and squeezing people's hearts. It was called the Frighteners." Eduardo said.

"Yeah, where do you think they got the idea for the movie?" Dustin said.

"So how do you expect we find this thing if we can't see it?" Kylie asked.

"We'll use the Ecto-scopes to find it. Then we'll bag it and tag it."

"The question is now, where do we start?" Roland asked.

"Didn't you notice that I was drawing on something in the car while we were on our way to capture the Grundel?"

The others nodded.

"I was using my laptop to figure out if there had been any other occurrences of people having heart attacks. Sure enough I found some and it formed a pattern of a twelve block radius." Dustin said pulling out a map out of his back pocket. He ran his finger around the ring of the circle "To which the fire house falls inside of. I'd say we start there."

"Let's get to it." Eduardo said.

The four Ghostbusters geared up and drove off looking for the Shinigami.


End file.
